Hanging Threads
This is a list of all the things that have yet to be fully explored. Anything with a S tag is a secret, only certain characters know it. Niska * Rumor has it that the Mayor has acquired a filthy habit. * Hextia has recently begun to care for a baby girl named Lora. Though the child is but a few weeks old, she has the appearance of a toddler. * Hextia knows much ancient lore and is willing to barter for it. * Patricia, a local woman, is pregnant after having a "chat" with Janet. * Janet acts as some sort of liaison with an ancient deity named the Wounded Wretch. * Bram Fletcher and Kosaki are both local crime bosses each organizing different criminal ventures. Their one continued point of contention is their competition over the manufacture and sale of Dreamweed. Emond Plain * Hextia put up a magical force field surrounding the old standing stone next to where her hut used to sit. * Within the Harllud Barrows lies a strange and terrifying altar which emanates a feeling of unease to all who stand near it. * Also within the Barrows lies a strange, dark obelisk that cannot be seen from outside though its height would normally suggest otherwise. The obelisk has been known to warp reality itself. * There have been reports of terrifying snakes killing all in their path. These serpents all seem to be coming from somewhere to the East. * SIn Tranmere currently assuming the identity of Ander Dargen lives an ancient and powerful Shapeshifter. Can only be permanently killed on a full moon with silvered weapons. He will likely assume a new identity sooner rather than later. * Remora Dunhall was left penniless and destitute in the village of Damerel. * The village of Damerel has a Wood Elf living there as their village elder, a strange sight to be sure. * Castow has become suspicious of adventurers and now shuns their company. * The Blacksmith and village elder of Castow, Arler Harley, once had a son named Lynn but he disappeared some time back. * Some adventurers encountered some strange Half Wolves while meeting with Lynn. Whatever their origin, it cannot be natural. * A strange door sits upright and immobile in the southern part of the Emond Plain. It has yet to be opened. * The Cult of the Flenseworm has recently undergone a schism and it is rumored that some of their membership has turned violent. * A woman in Whiteridge is pregnant after having a "chat" with Janet. * An old hermit living near Whiteridge makes some of the best moonshine imaginable and he does so using the mucus from Hagfish. * Some terrifying undead creatures were sighted near Eldham near the border of the Wraefen. * The citizens of Wallowdale have all undergone a sort of transformation. They bonded with some symbiotic slug-like creatures in order to cure themselves of a plague. New beings with new personalities were created as a result. * SA giant hourglass ticks down in some Magocracy ruins to the North. It should run out some time in the summer. * SWithin the same ruins lies a strange Dragon Door guarded by acidic smoke. Starkwald * A Corrupted Pond lies within the Starkwald, though its influence has been greatly diminished. * Next to the Pond sits an ancient artifact, a massive cauldron which emanates evil and corruption. * Janet's sister Debbie is supposed to be in a healing coma with some Elven brothers but their work seems to be an illusion. * The Wood Elves of Flederhind seem to have some sort of mysterious bargain with the High Elves which forces non-interference. * The three major Elf subraces are well known but apparently there used to be a fourth, the Spring Elves. All the Elves people have encountered so far seem very reluctant to talk about the lost Elves. * Apparently there is some sort of secret Magocracy instillation hidden in the center of the Elven capital. * The Cockatrice Knight is currently being rehabilitated in the Elven village of Flederhind. * Lora, who mated with a bear, gave birth to a very hairy child. * Elven guides caution quiet in the deeper reaches of the Starkwald, stating terrible danger for those who disturb the forest's peace. * Laughter and hushed whispers can be heard in the treetops of the Starkwald. * Faerie Dragons are said to inhabit certain places of the Starkwald, though getting them to be friendly requires great effort and much luck. Wraefen * The cults of Sinari and Tevorna have been feuding for some time now to the great displeasure of all those around them. * A ruined tower sits in the scrubland West of the Wraefen. In its basement sits a cistern that seems to be bottomless. In the highest remaining level sits a statue of an Elven woman with no inscription. * A village of Bullywugs lies within the Wraefen. Their intentions are, as of yet, unknown. * A massive, buried statue dating back to the Ancient Magocracy lies in the Wraefen scrubland. It shines with untold magical potential, though no one is yet sure how to access it. * Eronia Sten is somewhere nearby doing her best to research it. * A gigantic being guards the entrance to an ancient temple in the southern reaches of the Wraefen. The Giant's Cleft * If you throw a sacrifice into the Giant's Cleft and utter the word "Glabrezu," you will gain great power supposedly. Udrin Foothills * A new creature of some intelligence has been discovered in the Udrin Foothills. They are called "Goblins." Rünwald * A mage lives in a tower somewhere in the Rünwald, experimenting. Amet Plain * Gnomes wander the Amet Plain in their caravans.